


Where they can’t hear you moaning

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Sequel to Silver's Coat.The night before Jim's birthday Silver comes and takes him away to a place no one can hear him moan, just like he promised.





	Where they can’t hear you moaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssileas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/gifts).



When Jim woke in the middle of the night, so horny he could hardly think, he reached under his pillow and pulled out Silver’s shirt. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. Silver’s scent had faded from the fabric over the past few months, but it was enough.

It had been a few months since they had returned from Treasure Planet. Jim had been very careful to hide Silver’s shirt. His Mom would be confused and concerned to find a shirt big enough to be a small sail under his pillow. He was still wondering how he was going to sneak it to school in the fall.

But none of that mattered now. He wrapped Silver’s shirt around the largest pillow he had, though none of them even came close to the size of Silver’s belly. He put the pillow next to his head and reached for his cock. He began to stroke himself and he nuzzled into shirt next to him. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend that he was lying next to the big man. He could imagine Silver grunting as he jerked himself off in time with Jim. Jim gritted his teeth and rubbed faster and harder.

He was about to cum, when he heard the window at the other end of the room creak. Jim sat bolt upright in bed, panting. He watched as the window opened slowly. Why had his Mom insisted on such big windows? He opened his mouth, ready to call for help, but then he stopped. It took his brain a moment to realize what his ears already knew. Outside, there was the sound of gears whirring, and the very distinct clunk of a prosthetic leg. 

Silver pushed the window open and slid into the room. His mechanical eye swirled this way and that until it rested on Jim. Jim stared at the massive man in his bedroom. Slowly, ever so slowly, he tucked his cock back into his shorts. He had lost his erection when he had heard the window, but now that he saw who it was, it was coming back.

“Silver,” he whispered. “My birthday isn’t til tomorrow.”

“Funny thing, but sometimes it takes a while to get to a place where no one will hear ye moaning.” He hesitated. “If ye still want to of course.”

Jim threw back the covers and ran across the room, throwing himself into the cyborg’s arms. He grunted as he landed against the other man’s barrel chest. His clothing was damp from the rain but it smelled so good that Jim couldn’t stand it. He buried his face in the wet fabric and inhaled.

“I thought you had forgotten,” Jim breathed. “Or that you weren’t coming.” One of Silver’s thick fingers slid under Jim’s chin, tilting it up so that they were eye to eye.

“I’d never forget, lad,” Silver whispered. Jim shivered as the fingers of Silver’s mechanical hand slid up through his hair, caressing his scalp. “Come on, I’ve found the perfect place for us.” Jim’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it might erupt from his chest. He nodded.

“Hold on,” he said, rushing over to his desk. “I got to write a note for Mom or she’ll flip.” He didn’t bother to sit down, just quickly jotted as much down as he could. Ink left big splashes here and there on the paper. There would be hell to pay when he came home, but it was worth it, just to see Silver again.

“Ye still have this, Jimbo?”

Jim turned and saw that Silver was holding up his old shirt. Jim felt his cheeks go pink. He hoped it was too dark for the cyborg to see.

“You still have my jacket?” he asked. Silver smiled and put the shirt back down.

“Of course I do, lad.” He held out a hand and Jim took it. He felt nothing but joy as Silver guided him out the window, into the rain, to a little sloop. Silver let Jim steer. As he took the rutter, Jim realized this was the first time he had sail a ship since the last time he had seen the big man.

***

Silver gave good directions and as far as Jim could tell, they had been making good time, but it took almost a day to get to the little planet that Silver had called Bjorn. It orbited close to a red dwarf that Jim did not recognize.

“Land on the top,” Silver said. Jim made a face. Planets didn’t have a top, not really. Still he angled their ship towards the northern pole.

On almost every other planet Jim had ever been on, the northern pole was a cold and desolate place. Not here. The ship landed in the middle of a meadow. The grass was tall and the color of burned umber. Jim sniffed the air. Everything smelled like wild berries and sunlight.

“How did you find this place?” Jim asked as he slid out of the ship. He heard Silver grunt and turned to see the big man all but fall out of the ship. Jim put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile. How odd it was to think that things like clumsiness were cute. Silver brushed himself off and gave Jim a wink.

“Can’t reveal all my secrets now, can I?” He reached back inside and pulled out a blanket and, of all things, a picnic basket. He walked a few feet away and spread out the blanket with big flourish. Jim walked over, hands in his pockets.

“This is oddly romantic,” Jim said, settling down on the blue and green checkered fabric. Silver grunted as he made himself comfortable.

“I’ve always been romantic,” he said, reaching into the basket. “Just haven’t had much opportunity to show ye.” He pulled out a bottle of wine, turning it so Jim could see the label. “I’m not much of a wine drinker, but this was bottled the year ye were born, so I thought we’d give it a go.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Jim leaned back on his elbows and watched as Silver’s mechanical hand slid in to his arm and came out with the handful of tools he had first tried to shake Jim’s hand with the day he had met. He pulled the cork out with a pop and changed his hand back before pouring the wine into two glasses. He recorked the bottle and handed one to Jim.

“Cheers.” Jim took a sip and immediately spit it out into the grass. He wiped his hand across his mouth and turned in time to see Silver do the same thing. Jim laughed, shoulders shaking. Silver scrubbed at his mouth with his hand before looking over at him.

“Well, looks like that fell through.” Jim could not keep from smiling as Silver took both of their glasses and watered the grass with the corked wine. “At least I don’t think I could mess up dessert.” Jim licked his lips and hungrily looked at Silver’s belly. “Not that, lad.” He pulled out a huge loaf of bread and a slab of chocolate the size of his hand. He broke the chocolate into bite sized pieces and ripped the loaf of bread in two, handing half of it to Jim.

“Does anyone live on this planet?” Jim asked as he ate.

“Not so far as I can tell,” Silver said. “I’ve only ever seen a few animals, here and there.”

“You ever take anyone else here?” The question hurt Jim’s heart, but he had to ask it. Silver looked at him.

“Never.” He caressed the side of Jim’s face. Jim leaned into the warm touch. He put his food aside and crawled across the blanket, until he was sitting in Silver’s lap. He leaned his head back, trying to kiss Silver, but the big man stopped him. “In a minute, lad. Look, this is what I brought ye here to see.” Jim had no interest in looking at anything, but Silver, but he turned to look at that the cyborg was pointing at.

At the far end of the valley, the sun was setting. How was that possible? Jim could still feel the heat of the rays on his skin. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sun rising.

“Ye like it?” Silver asked.

“It’s beautiful,” Jim said. He nuzzled against Silver, turning his head back and forth, watching the sun disappear on one horizon as it rose on the other. Only when it had fully set, or risen, depending on which way you looked, did Jim turn to look at Silver.

“I want you, John Silver. I want you as bad now as I ever have done.”

“And I want ye, James Hawkins.”

Their mouths met. Whenever Jim had come across couples kissing loud enough that he could hear the wet sounds they were making, he was repulsed by it. Now, the sound of his mouth meeting Silver’s was the most erotic thing. He clutched Silver’s shirt hard, even as the big man worked to take of his coat. “Tell me what you want, lad.” 

Jim couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Well, I remember you promising to press our cocks together and wrap your big hand around them, jerking us off together.”

“Aye, I remember. But what do you want?”

“I mean I want that. It’s something I haven’t been able to get out of my head for almost a year now.”

“Jimbo,” Silver kissed his forehead. “What do ye fantasize about?”

“So many things,” Jim moaned, as Silver kissed his way down his body. “We can’t possible do them all now. We’ll have time to do everything, right? We have forever, don’t we?” His chest hurt as he waited for the answer.

“I’ll never leave ye, if that’s what yer asking.” Tears sprung to Jim’s eyes. He reached up, wrapping both his arms around the big man’s neck. Silver pulled him tight against his chest. Silver’s scent calmed him down. He swallowed the tears down and began to suck his neck. Silver moaned.

“I want you,” Jim breathed between kisses. “I want to feel your weight on top of me. I want to drown in your scent. I want you to touch me everywhere.” Jim smiled against Silver’s skin. “And I’m sure I’m going to cum really fast. Please, Silver. Touch me.”  
The world seemed to shift. It took Jim a moment to realize that Silver had lifted him up with one arm, lifting him as easy as he would a kitten. The other hand, the mechanical hand, pulled Jim’s pants off. Jim’s erection bounced free.

“Damn, Jimbo. Ye didn’t tell me ye had such a pretty cock.” Jim smiled at the absurdity of the statement. Never in his life had he considered that his cock was pretty. Silver laid him down on the blanket. Well, his lower half was on the blanket. His upper half lay in the grass, the long blades tickling his shoulders. “Fuck me, such a pretty cock.” He looked at Jim with such hunger. “That thing is going in my mouth right now.”

“Yes,” Jim breathed. He groaned as Silver’s lips wrapped around him. His hips jerked and he tangled both of his hands in Silver hair, pulling the man harder against him. He tried to focus on Silver’s technique so he could replicate it later, but there was just too much pleasure to really focus. He felt his orgasm building up as Silver sucked. He thought it was an orgasm anyway, it was so much more than he had ever experienced alone in his room. Half a second before he came a thought hit him. He should probably tell Silver or he’d be-.

“Fuck!” Jim screamed as he came. He felt Silver choke a little bit as he squirted, but it was no time at all before the big man got his stride back. He swallowed and gave Jim’s cock a last lick before lowering him back to the ground.

“Sorry,” Jim said, as Silver stretched out next to him. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay lad. We’ll be back at it in no time.” Jim lowered his eyes. Just below the curve of Silver’s belly, he could see the outline of his cock where it pressed against the fabric of his shorts. Jim reached for him.

“Come on, big boy. Let’s see what you got.” The thing between the other man’s legs was massive. “Well, guess you’re not getting in me today.” Silver laughed, making his cock jump is Jim’s hands. “Hey, hold still.” He held Silver in one hand, trailing his finger’s up and down the man’s shaft with the other. Silver purred. “That feel good?”

“So good, lad.”

Jim got some saliva on his hands and began to work Silver up and down. He was growing hard again. He rubbed himself against Silver’s thigh. The big man groaned and pushed Jim back down. Jim grunted as Silver positioned himself over him. He held his weight on the cyborg arm, His other hand was wrapped around both their cocks. Jim lifted his head a little, trying to get a look. He couldn’t see anything except Silver’s belly lapping at his, as the big man rocked over him. He closed his eyes and groaned.

“Like that, Jimbo?” Jim could only moan. His hand squeezed their cocks together, making Jim’s hips jerk up. “Damn, fuck!” Silver started panting.

“Come on old man,” Jim gasped “Fuck me.” He jerked his hips up. Silver hissed through his teeth and increased his speed. “Yeah,” Jim babbled. “Fuck, fuck me, so good. You’re so big.”

“Yeah, ye like that?” Silver said, smiling. Jim grabbed Silver’s love handles.

“I’ll show you how much,” he said. “You stick with me and you’re going to have a lot more of this.” He slipped his hand between their bodies and pinched the soft section of Silver’s lower belly. Silver groaned as Jim gave it a little shake. He felt Silver’s belly wobble as he jerked his hand faster. Jim couldn’t see, because Silver’s belly was still in the way, but he felt the other man’s cum as if spurted onto his own cock. That was enough to drive him over the edge. He came again, humping every part of Silver he could reach.

Silver cleaned them up with a spare bandana, and then they lay side by side on the blanket. Jim really wanted to curl around the big man, but he was just too sweaty. They held hands as they watched the sun dance across the sky.

“I love you, James Hawkins,” Silver whispered.

“I love you, John Silver,” Jim whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
